Helpless Romantic Type
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: Spiritshipping Au. Johan's father gather's a group of a gang members, and apparently Johan is in love with a bully!


**Hello~~**

Everyone, this is a one-shot story that I decided to do out of my boredom! So it's for fun ^^

Warning: Uke Johan~ Sexual scenes.

I own nothing in this story. It's based on a manga that I've read. (Author's pet)

I don't own Gx characters.

Have a good read.

**... Story starts ...**

Our story begins somewhere in Japan where there is a big shop for repairing and selling machine parts.

There, there was a boy wearing Grey pants, black T-shirt and on his waist there was a Grey blazer tied from it's sleeves. His clothes formed some kind of overall. He wore hand gloves and now he was putting on a mask while using the welding machine. At the look of it, you'll notice that he is fixing some kind of Motorcycle.

When the boy finished the welding, he took off the mask with a sigh of relieve.

"Wow! Looks like It'll be done soon." The boy exclaimed proud of his work.

Far with…. Hmm…. Ten meters, stood some individuals clapping their hands for the boy.

"You are so wonderful Johan!" A brunette said while smiling widely.

The called Johan was a beautiful young man who is 19 years old. You see, this place was owned by his father, and he was currently in training.

Johan ran to the group of people and smiled enthusiastically. "Since it's finished, you'll let me Join the club, right?"

The group he was talking to, were a set of professionals. Each one of them was responsible for something that they were perfect in. They were nine people, Marfuji Sho and Marfuji Ryou, Tenjoin Asuka and Tenjoin Fubuki, Tyranno Kenzan, Saotome Rei, Fujiwara Yuske, Manjoume Jun, and Jim.

In other words, they were Honma Motors specialties in selling and repairing cars and Motorcycles.

"Hai Johan-chan! Everyone will give you a warm welcome!"

Fubuki who was an energetic brunette said while taking the teal-haired boy into a hug!

"Geez! Don't call me that! I'm not a child!" Johan said while trying to escape from the bear hug of Fubuki.

While some of them were praising him in an _'exaggerated' _way, Johan yelled, "Enough with the politeness! I'm just an apprentice!"

"But you are the president's son!" A little boy called Sho said.

At the mention of that, everyone took a proper stand!

"The president rescued us!" The blond female Asuka said in a _Melodramatic_ way!

"Who knows what would become of us if not for him."

"We are talking about the right and wrong here!"

Johan slapped his forehead! His friends were crazy at the mentioning of his father's name.

Johan's father gathered everyone personally. They used to be members of a road gang. If you saw their looks the past year, you won't be expecting them to look so harmless this year, especially when brothers and sisters worked together….. they were…. Totally scary!

"Anyway," Fubuki said, "We will take a good care of you!"

Johan nodded while jumping up and down from happiness.

That was completely strange. It was kind of a weird and tiring job with a group of… Ahem…. What do they call it? Ah! Yeah… former criminals and thick headed people!

"Why? Is he a baby?" the raven haired, Manjoume said.

"Oh shut-up! You are ruining the moment!" they all yelled.

Manjoume Boy is always rough! And a rich ass like him didn't need to be a part of a road gang, but he has this kind of bad personality!

So why was Johan working here? Simply because he was an energetic boy who loved this work and his friends! In addition, his beloved one was there too….

Speaking of the devil! "Oh! Judai! Good work today!"

"You too!" a brunette boy said.

Yuki Judai was 27 years old and responsible of the management! That means everything was in his charge. He was talking to the place's guard and as soon as Johan heard his voice, the boy ran quickly and wrapped both of his arms around Judai….. it was an attempt of a hug, but they both fell on the floor because of Johan's speed!

Johan didn't mind because 'It wasn't his head which hit the floor' and kept nuzzling to Judai's neck. "Welcome back Judai!" Johan cried happily.

"Oh get off now! When will you stop acting like a Kid?" Judai tried to escape from Johan's grip!

"But I don't wanna….." the blunette whined!

Johan kept holding Judai who at last freed himself.

"Damn you!" Judai tried to breathe.

Johan pouted. _'He used to be nice!'_

Ahahaha! Well Johan, if he was going to deal with a child, he'll definitely be nice. When Judai was a bully and 19 years old, Johan who was 7 years old, used to love playing basketball with Judai…. That was strange because normally, people would flinch and run away from the horrifying brunette! Also Judai would buy candies and bears for Johan!

Apparently, the messed up Teal-haired child had fallen in love with the boss bully!

You can tell that Johan and Judai's relation currently was a mystery! They were acting like friends and Judai showed that clearly, But Johan…. Always wanted Judai to return his feelings back….. And he didn't really know if Judai loved him back or not.

"Johan, Did you fix that bike?" Judai said standing next to Johan.

"It'll be a little longer… there are still some parts that are off."

"Let me see."

Johan gave Judai some room to check on the bike. "Hmm… I see….. you've done a pretty good job though….. come here."

Johan came closer to see what Judai is talking about. "Look here. It's lining up at the accelerator cable. If you loosen this screw up the cab…"

Johan nodded understandably. "Yeah yeah…."

"And if you break it down into pieces, you should be able to remember….."

Johan retreated back because Judai used the welding machine. "Umm…. You should put on a welding mask!"

"It's for the losers! Shut-up and don't interrupt!"

"Ok, another question! Don't you think that you'd be better with repairs than management?" Johan wondered.

"Huh? No _fucking_ way! It would make me start remodeling cars!"

All the people backwards nodded while saying, "We understand you!" then they cried!

"I'm here~"

"Oh! My dad!"

"Mr. President!"

Johan's Dad used to be a humble man coming down every once in a while to see how's everything in the shop. His name was Smith Andersen.

Everybody, including Judai, went to greet the president, some of them brought drinks and the other's were fighting over carrying his suitcase!

All in all, Johan was pissed to see how they were mushy-washy with his Dad, even Judai! He was the number one servant to his Dad.

+ + + + **Helpless Romantic Type** + + + +

In the noon, Johan stood beside the motorbike, waiting for it's owner to show up because everybody else left.

"He said that it was the only time he could pick up the bike, but now is a break… and I wanted to see Judai instead!"

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Johan looked to the shiny bike in awe then said, "It was beat up pretty badly. I wonder if it was a fight or something."

While Johan thought about it, a man entered the shop.

"I'm here for my bike." The boy said roughly.

Johan smiled and nodded while showing the other his bike. "It's here. Well, with the repairs and custom parts, it comes to 90, 000 Yen."

The man examined the bike with care. "Hey! You did a good job." Then he rode it and started going out! "See ya!"

"Umm….. you haven't paid yet!"

"Put it on my Tab!"

"We don't do that here!"

The man growled and came down from the bike holding a knife! He cornered Johan and put the knife on his neck. "Man you are annoying! What's your problem?"

"I….. I…. really hate violence! But you can't just not pay!"

The man was going to say something, but stopped when he found a foot slammed on the wall, cornering him and Johan! Both of the man and Johan were sweat dropping while looking horrified to Judai whose Japanese fighting spirit was on! The boy's eyes turned into pure golden, a color that was for devils, while cracking his fists!

Judai glared daggers at the man and hissed, "What do you think you are doing?"

Johan and the man, shivered and they both said, "Umm….. please wait!"

"Looks like it's time to settle your bill!"

+** In Judai's apartment** +

"Judai, I'm fine! Really!"

"What are you talking about? What would've happened to you if I wasn't there?"

Judai was examining Johan's face with care to see if there were bruises or anything.

"That bastard! I should've hit him again!"

Johan shivered and said, "You hit him plenty! The guy left the bike and ran!"

Judai huffed and ran and threw himself on the sofa.

"Oh! Does that mean that I'll be sleeping with you today tonight?" Johan asked giving Judai his puppy watery eyes!

"Hell No! I just wanted to see if there was any damages! You can go home!"

Johan pouted. "No I will not! I didn't sleep here since… one…. Two… three…. A whole week!"

"Johan! Out!"

"No!" Johan tried to hold back the tears, but there were glittering things visible in his eyes. Judai almost yelled again, but instead he sighed. "Okay… you can stay!"

Johan smiled and ran to hug the brunette, but he was pushed away, again.

While Judai sat there like a lazy cat, Johan was already changed into other clothes and standing in the kitchen preparing some lunch for them. He used to do that whenever he was going to stay at Judai's place.

+ **In the Night **+

"Johan for the last time, I say, go sleep in your own bed!"

"No!"

"I think you don't understand Japanese!"

"Judai!" Johan yelled.

"W-What?"

"We used to sleep in the same bed! What happened now?"

"You. Were. A. Kid. That. Time."

"Shut-up! What difference it would make? Aren't you the one who is saying that I'm a kid now?"

Ok…. Both of them used to have this argument whenever Johan was going to sleep in Judai's place. They spoke exactly like every last time!

"Ok! Then I'll go to sleep there!" Judai yelled while going out the room.

Johan threw a pillow at Judai. The brunette turned around boiling from anger and he looked like he was going to do something bad to Johan.

"I'll make you pay because you forgot who is the older here!"

And then as usual, they would have a fight with pillows! But this time, Johan stumbled and fell on Judai and they both ended up on the bed. Johan opened his eyes to find that his face was only a minute away from Judai's. Judai was also shocked! He tried to move, but his body didn't want to.

Brown was looking into innocent green.

Judai, many times, tried to bury his feelings for the European boy and to have a strong self control, but right now, it seemed that all of the self control he was building perfectly the past years is being destroyed easily right at that moment!

Johan blushed while staring at Judai's honey eyes and at the same time felt that his heart was beating rapidly while the veins of his neck were on pressure. Suddenly, he felt two strong arms around his waist firmly as if he was going to vanish if they didn't.

Johan started getting dizzy when Judai's breath was on his face and tingling his lips. And before they both knew it, their lips were brushing against each other. Few seconds later, they were pressed finally.

Johan was in a state of a surprise, but Judai was closing his eyes and kissing the blunette lovingly and rubbing his back slowly at the same time. Johan didn't believe what was happening! Was this actually Judai? The same Judai who is rejecting him every minute in the day? He wasn't sure, but that didn't matter to him right now. He wanted that kiss from Judai a long time ago, and he wasn't about to let it go, so he kissed back eagerly.

Everything was wonderful. Judai's breaths which Johan sucked in as well as his scent, Judai's lips were gently pleasuring him in every possible way and their taste…. Was sweet. In exchange Judai was trying to get as much as he from the boy's soft delicious lips and while they parted their lips to breathe the same air, with their noses touching, Judai's tongue wondered in the blunette's mouth, tasting every corner in it while the other moaned sweetly.

The brunette was going very fast inside, he parted and kissed Johan again and again more passionately and he was growing impatient!

With a quick motion, he pinned Johan down and started kissing the boy's neck. Judai found the flesh irresistible and sucked every inch of it while his hand was now under Johan's shirt, feeling his smooth milky skin.

Johan was weak to move a muscle now. What was Judai doing to him? It felt so wonderful, but he was growing impatient too, and it seemed that everything was going great until Judai's hands began undoing his pants.

All the sense knocked down the brunette!

_Shit!_

What was he doing? Did he forgot everything that easily? He was the worst priceless peace of crap!

Judai suddenly moved away, hands shivering as well as his body. Johan almost whined and yelled because Judai was away. It's like he was covered with warmth and now…. It's gone! All gone…..

"Judai…"

Judai turned away and went quickly to the room's door.

"I'll be sleeping in the other room."

Johan was still laying on the bed, but now, his crystal tears were falling when Judai closed the door after him.

Why was Judai doing that to him? What did he ever do wrong in his life?

He sobbed in the pillow and after a while he was asleep as a result from crying.

Judai was on his bed, irritated.

How in that moment everything was so… so tempting?

Johan… it's really hard to push him away like that when he wants him….. badly!

+ **Next Day** +

Johan was alone in the work, fixing some machine with a blank face.

He decided to forget everything about Judai. No! he didn't want to see Judai's face again! Ever!

He thought about what happened last night and every time he growls or kicks something to give out all his frustration.

_'Go and get yourself a girlfriend!'_

_'Get off me! Dammit!'_

_'How long are you going to act like a kid?'_

Ok… so now Johan hated Judai. The brunette must not love him in this way.

Without noticing, someone came behind the Teal-haired boy and violently wrapped his arms around him while covering his mouth for the boy not to shout.

+ + **Helpless romantic Type **+ +

"Speak! Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Who opens the shop in the morning?"

"I don't know!"

"Then what's his name?"

"I don't know."

"That's it kid!"

The man's fist collapsed with Johan's stomach, making the boy bleed from his mouth.

Johan was in a mess! His face had some bruises and he was beat up pretty horrible!

He was with the same man from yesterday, only there were other people with him from his damned gang!

"We sent someone to bring him, but if you talked and told us where is he, we might have some mercy on him!"

Johan's sweat ran on his forehead while the pain was in every where in his body, but he kept his mouth shut.

Suddenly, everyone heard footsteps close from the….. 'Dumpster!'

"Oh….. is this who you brought?"

Judai appeared while hanging someone from his neck, and he was in a miserable shape!

The gang members smirked at the brunette thinking that they will take him down because of their number! But Judai's face looked like the face of the soul reaper who was preparing himself to reap all of those worthless souls. His eyes were freaking golden.

He bit his lip when he saw Johan's state. "You all…. Are going to pay!"

+ **In Judai's Apartment** +

Johan was sleeping tiredly on the bed while Judai was sitting quietly next to him, putting a bandage on Johan's cheek and another one on his forehead. After he had finished, he slept on the bed too, taking the boy in his warm embrace.

"Good night Kid."

He kissed Johan's forehead and sank into a peaceful slumber.

Johan woke the next day, feeling a sharp headache kicking in. he looked around and was surprised to see that he was in Judai's room.

When he brushed the spot next to him on the bed, he found it warm.

_'Judai was here…..' _

Johan got off the bed and went outside searching for Judai and found him making breakfast for both of them.

"Sit down."

Judai ordered and Johan slowly sat while Judai came with the plates and placed some of them in front of him.

"Eat."

Johan slowly obeyed and began eating his food. Judai stood sipping from his coffee cup while eyeing the blunette sadly.

Johan was sitting on the bed when Judai was changing the bandages.

He growled, "I should've killed them!"

_'Well….. you did worse than that! You left them to live as handicapped and retarded people!' _Johan thought!

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" Judai apologized.

Johan huffed and looked away. "Why are you so worked up? What happened was none of your business!"

"What?" Judai was shocked!

Johan's tears fell and he yelled, "Just leave me alone! I don't want to see you again! You Jerk!"

Judai sadly looked to the boy's eyes… "Why? You don't love me anymore?"

"No! I have a girl friend as you advised me!" Johan shouted!

Judai growled and held Johan's arms strongly. "Is that the truth?"

Johan couldn't do this! He couldn't lie to Judai.

"Huh! Thought so!" Judai hissed. "A kid like you won't be able to do it!"

"Shut-up!"

Judai smiled and pulled Johan into a hug.

"Let me go! Get away from me!"

Judai silenced the boy by pecking his lips. Johan looked sadly to Judai. Why did he have those strong feelings for Judai?

"Listen Johan, I used to be a worthless jerk who only cared about fighting like that guy, but still the president took me in, but after I had developed many enemies….. and I couldn't let anyone lay a finger on his son….. so…."

"You ignored me?" Johan yelled loudly. "Why? You didn't think about my feelings at all?"

"You've to look at my feelings too Johan…. It was hard for me too, but I'm sorry I won't do that again….. I will be there to protect you always…." Judai kissed the boy's forehead and then his lips. "So… forgive me."

Johan kissed the brunette and said, "I do….. only for this time!"

And he didn't have to do that again because after a month they were a married couple.

**…..The End …**

**I hope you enjoyed reading ^^**


End file.
